experiment 000 resurrection
by Dark-experiment 640
Summary: about a chiled who has to move to hawaii, but gets a puppy up there, but thats what he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Joshua, we have something to tell you" my mother said.

I looked up from my piece of toast.

"What's up?" I said taking a huge bite from my toast, maybe Mom and dad has won the lottery, or maybe my teacher called my parents up saying even though I don't have the best grades in year five, but I'm definitely still the smartest in the class.

"Were going to move to Hawaii" said mum cheerfully.

I choked on my piece of toast, dad walked up behind me and wacked my back. Tiny pieces of toast flew across the table; mum grabbed a sponge and wiped it up.

"Going to Hawaii" said dad smiling.

"B-b-but what about my friends, Alex, James, harry?" I stuttered.

"I'm sure they will understand" said mum.

I sighed, _moving, again! I think this is the third time were moving_ I thought. I asked dad if I could go for a walk.

"Okay, but be back before 6:30" said dad.

_Wow, again, this is the biggest record ever, maybe if I go with the flow I might get a Dog! _I thought.

I started of thinking that maybe Hawaii isn't going to be so bad, I mean, they have beaches, and really nice people, even islands!

I grinned to myself and walked across the park.

_Well at least I'm not going to do the exam next week _I thought.

I headed back to home and I realised its 7:00. I dashed across the street and tried opening the door.

_Damn, it's locked! _I thought

I looked to my left and saw my gate to my backyard. I tried to open it.

Didn't budge.

I looked over to the brick wall and saw a brick poking out. I grabbed onto it then jumped onto the gate. I pulled my feet over and fell onto the grass. I groaned as I picked myself up and looked over to the gate.

_Higher then I thought it was _I thought before running over to the back door and tried opening the door.

It wasn't moving either.

"God why do you hate me!" I moaned banging my fist on the door.

I had an idea, instead of pulling, ill-

I grabbed the handle and pushed on the door. It swung open easily.

_Hmm, if it was that easy I should have tried those three years ago instead of using that key_ I thought as I walked into the house. I was so tired that I didn't bother to go to my bedroom, I crashed on the floor.


	2. waking up and moving

**I changed kids name, it is now Jason instead of Joshua.**

By the time I closed my eyes I was getting shaken awake. I blinked my eyes several times before picking myself up from the floor, I looked across the room to see who was shaking me, there stood mum.

"Where were you last night" demanded mum.

"Um... I can't remember, I think I was with Harry" I lied.

Mum didn't take the bait... as usual.

"Just go and pack up your stuff please, we go a lot of things to do" said mum leaving my room, wait, my room? Guess dad took me to bed when he was doing his late eating.

I stumbled over to the curtains still blinded by my sleepiness and opened it.

I closed it as quick as I opened it, which was very very fast!

I decided to have some toast before I start packing, I stumbled to the door and opened it wide, my eyes came back to vision and I walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and plopped the bread into the toaster. I pushed the button and I went over to the fridge, I grabbed some butter and a knife and waited for the bread to pop.

POP!

The toast went flying into the air and I caught it. I grinned as I remembered the day when I was five I put extra springs into the toaster so it could fly out. I spread some butter on the toast and filled up a cup of orange juice.

Once I finished my breakfast I ran back upstairs and into my room, I grabbed five boxes and loaded all sorts of junk in there. There was only one box that I was careful with. It was a blue box and it had my comic books in there. I looked back into my old room and a tear went down my cheek, I slowly went downstairs with the boxes and dropped them on the ground.

Dad walked over and picked them all up and loaded it into the vans.

Dad left first.

Mum left second.

I looked around the empty house and another tear trickled down my cheek.

I was now the last one as I slowly closed the door.

**a/n NAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, in the next chapter, Jason goes and gets his pet, YAYYYYY!**


	3. getting a Puppy

A white police cruiser flew out of space and crash landed into the ground. A furry white experiment jumped out coughing smoke up, it climbed onto a fence and climbed across it. It walked over to the road and saw a green frog standing on the road. The experiment walked across the road and pulled out its plasma riffle it had on its back.

_**"Who are you, what do you want earthling!" **_yelled the experiment in turin holding its plasma riffle to the frogs ear.

There was a loud beep and lights went across the experiment. The experiment looked up to see three semi trucks come its way. The furry experiments ears drooped down as it got ran over.

Back with me.

I looked at my new house; it was on an island, near the beach. I sighed as I grabbed my comic books and sat on my bed, today I just went to school and I was very depressed. My mother never has seen me this depressed.

"David, David, could you come here?" said Mum walking over to the table and grabbing her laptop.

My father walked into the room.

"Yes dear?" said dad.

"Well, Jason has been very sad, and I'm thinking of getting him a pet"

My heart leaped of joy for no reason as I lied down on my bed and picked up my comic book. I hesitated and I decided to go to the kitchen.

"Ey my boy, we have something to tell you" said dad.

"Oh no... Not again" I groaned looking around the house, mum and dad laughed at what I said.

"No no! We are going to get you a puppy" said dad smiling.

My heart leaped of joy and it nearly flew out of my mouth.

"REALLY? WHEN CAN I GO? WHEN!" I screamed of happiness.

"Were leaving right now? Want to come?" dad said opening the door.

I flew out the door and tore up the stairs to the street; I practically jumped through the window and put on my seatbelt. Dad and mum came walking up the steps and dad got into the driving seat. Dad turned on the ignition and pulled into fourth gear, he accelerated down the street.

After five minutes we reached the adoption centre. There was a huge sign in front of the entrance saying DOGS-R-US.

I smiled at that and walked inside. The lady at the counter gave us a big smile.

"Hii, what kind of pet would you like today" she said cheerfully to me.

"Just a dog" I said, smiling back.

"The dog and puppies section is down the back" she said, leading me towards the room. I walked inside and realised that I was the only person there. I looked down the puppy section.

"To big, too small... to skinny... to fat, to... dead?" I said. I kept looking down the idle until I reached a cage with a white and furry puppy. It had black paws, black ears, nose and a black circle around its stomach, it had big ears with blackness inside them to.

I realised it was a boy. So I had to think of a name fast.

"I think I'll call you...Kane" I said smiling.

Kane started to stand on his hind legs, sniffing the air, it fell down on its arms and legs and smiled, he liked the name to. I picked up the cage and took it back to the counter. I put the cage on the counter.

"I will like this one please" I said smiling.

"Okay, i ju-ARGHHHHHHHH" screamed the woman.

"what?" I said

"Nothing nothing, just take this contract and and-and-and your animal" she said and pushed me and mum out of the place. We both walked back to the car and hopped inside.

Inside the cage, was Kane, who was smiling evilly.

_This is going to be so fun _he thought evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked down the stairs and into the house. I ran inside and up to my room with the cage under my arm and put it down, and then I unlocked the cage. Kane crawled out the cage and smiled.

"H...h...hi!" Kane said pulling out his two other arms. I was so shocked that I fainted.

I woke up spitting out water; I sat up to see my pet holding a bucket.

"You know you could have woken me up, not WAKING! Me up" I muttered, still blinded by water.

The furry pet shrugged and walked over to the wall, he then started climbing it until he was on the roof, hanging upside down.

"Hehehe" said Kane dancing. A dancing pet upside; now you do not see that every day.

"Are you even a pet?" I asked

"Naga" Kane said.

"Ar-ar-are you a...experiment?" I choked out.

He nodded and made three zeros with his fingers.

"Experiment...000?" I asked.

The furry experiment climbed down the wall and brings out his extra arms and antennas with hooks.

"Ooochi Achaea Baja goo jay" said Kane jumping up and down and pointing to the door.

"You... want to go to the kitchen?" I said.

He nodded and opened the door and crawled out. I was pretty shocked to see my dog open the door and go to the kitchen, but I was even more shocked when he had the fridge door open and was holding a can of Pepsi in his mouth. He drunk it all in one go then crushed it by the side of his head, then ate it!

"Ca-can you just put in your arms and antennas in, please Kane before mum and dad come in?" I said. He nodded and pulled them in.

"Come on, let's go for a walk" I muttered, not even bothering for the lish. Kane crawled right next to my foot as we both explored Hawaii.

Me and Kane walked over to the beach section and I went into the water. I looked over to the sand and saw Kane lying flat down in the sand with black glasses.

I smiled and went underwater. I realised how beautiful it was under water in Hawaii, there were crabs, fish, even pudge! And a huge octopus floated past me. I realised that I needed air, so I swam quickly back to the surface. I swum back to the sand and grabbed my towel, I looked around and it was dark. I wasn't really super cold. I justed wanted to get the water off me. I looked down to see Kane whimpering and shaking. I put the towel around him and we both headed back for home.


	5. love under a storm

The next day I got up and put on my blue jumper and pulled on my black jeans. I looked over the side of my bed to see Kane sleeping peacefully there. I tiptoed out the room and walked out the door. Outside the sun was rising and I walked down the street. I went over to the beach and saw a girl climbing up the tree.

I was walking past it when I heard a snap and a scream. I spun around and saw the girl fall. I quickly ran over and caught her a meeter from the ground.

"Thanks" she muttered

I let go of her and she landed on her feet. I looked her up and down. She was 4.3 feet high and I was 4.6. She wore a red dress with white leaves on it and had a tan.

"I'm Lilo" she said smiling, putting out her hand.

"I'm Jason" I said smiling back and shaking her hand.

"Do you know and good chip shops?" I asked Lilo

"Ah yes, but it's kind of... um it's... Run by..."

"A experiment?" I asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" Said Lilo.

"Oh I got one at home" I replied.

Her jaw was hanging open.

"Really? What number is it?" She said.

"000"I said

"000? Never heard of the number, is it new?" asked Lilo

"Don't you mean is "he" new?" I smirked

"Ah, want to go get some french-fries?" Said Lilo changing the subject.

"Ok" I said, following her.

After five minutes we walked over to a stand where a blue experiment with a white shirt and a black moustache sat cooking chips.

Lilo walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder; she then put two fingers up. He nodded and scooped up a bag of chips and handed it to me and Lilo. I looked over the packet and it said F-F-S-F.

"What doses F-F-S-F stand for?" I asked Lilo

"It stands for French Fries Super Fries, but we call them FFSF" Said Lilo biting into a chip. I shrugged and bit into one to. It tasted excellent; it was probably the greatest chip I have ever tasted!

We both ate our chips in silence until there was a loud thunderclap and rain started pouring down.

I looked down to see Lilo clenching onto me.

"Sorry, I hate storms" muttered Lilo, letting go of me.

I grabbed her arm.

"I don't really mind" I said smiling.

She smiled back at me and hugged me, this time I hugged her back. I looked into her eyes and she slowly kissed me on the lips. We stayed like this for a while as the rain poured down and the thunder clapped, but neither of us noticed this as we shared this loving moment.


End file.
